This invention concerns a holder for a cylindrical roll of toilet paper where various lengths are torn from the roll along perforations parallel to the axis of the roll.
A popular type of holder for toilet paper rolls consists of a receptacle or housing, usually of semi-cylindrical form recessed into a wall and having in its opposite interior faces sockets or slots to receive the ends of a horizontally disposed journal rod or core upon which the paper roll is mounted. Because of its recessed position, the removal of paper from the roll is sometimes awkward, particularly when the holder is in a wall at one side of the toilet bowl, causing the axis of rotation of the roll to be substantially parallel to the general direction of arm reach of the user.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder for toilet tissue which facilitates removal of paper from the roll.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder as in the foregoing object adapted to be mounted upon or recessed into a wall adjacent a toilet bowl.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature which selectively disposes the rotational axis of the roll either horizontally or vertically within a plane generally perpendicular to the direction of arm reach of the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.